osomatsukunfandomcom-20200213-history
Nyarome's Fun Classroom
Nyarome's Fun Classroom '''(ニャロメのおもしろ学教室) was an educational book series produced by Fujio Akatsuka and Fujio Pro through 1981 to 1987. It was an extended spin-off and revision of an earlier Nyarome-centric work, '''Nyarome's Laboratory (ニャロメの研究室), which ran in the short-lived, biweekly Cosmo Comic magazine from September 20 to December 20, 1978. The chapters from the series would find themselves remade as material in the second and third books. Though Kunio Nagatani was responsible for the writing in the series (save for the "Mahjong" book, written by Tsutomu Adachi), Akatsuka had some degree of involvement in the original comic and the early books. However, later books in the series such as the "Research" ones were fully of Nagatani, and seemed to have none of Akatsuka's input. Each book featured characters from Osomatsu-kun and other Akatsuka titles being taught lessons by Nyarome or demonstrating other lessons on their own. Character Appearances *Nyarome *The Sextuplets *Iyami *Chibita *Hatabō *Atsuko "Akko" Kagami *Bakabon's Papa *Bakabon's Mama *Bakabon *Hajime *Unagi-Inu *Kemunpas *Beshi *Rerere *Ryunoshin *The Police Officer with the Connected Eyes And many more stars that get involved... Books in Series *'Nyarome's Fun Mathematics Classroom' (ニャロメのおもしろ数学教室, December 10, 1981, Pacifica)- Story by Kunio Nagatani. *'Nyarome's Fun Cosmology Classroom' (ニャロメのおもしろ宇宙論, March 17, 1982, Pacifica)- Story by Kunio Nagatani. *'Nyarome's Fun Biology Classroom' (ニャロメのおもしろ生命科学教室 , August 9, 1982, Pacifica)- Story by Kunio Nagatani. *'Nyarome's Fun Computer Exploration' (ニャロメのおもしろコンピュータ探検, December 21, 1982, Pacifica)- Story by Kunio Nagatani. *'Nyarome's Fun Fun Go Language' (ニャロメのおかしなおかしな囲碁格言, June 10, 1983, Nihon Ki-in)- Story by Kunio Nagatani *'Nyarome's Fun Exploration of the Body's Mysteries' (ニャロメのおもしろ体の不思議探検, August 15, 1983, Pacifica) - Story by Kunio Nagatani *'Nyarome's Fun Sexual Education Classroom' (ニャロメのおもしろ性教室, December 23, 1983, Seibu Time)- Story by Kunio Nagatani *'Nyarome's Fun Introduction to Go' (ニャロメのたのしい囲碁入門, April 1, 1984, Nihon Ki-in)- Story and art by Kunio Nagatani *'Nyarome's Big Blood Type Studies' (ニャロメの血液型大研究, August 1, 1984, Ikeda Shoten)- Story and art by Kunio Nagatani *'Nyarome's Fun Introduction to Shogi' (ニャロメのおもしろ将棋入門, January 20, 1985, Ikeda Shoten)- Story and art by Kunio Nagatani *'Nyarome's Fun Introduction to Mahjong' (ニャロメのおもしろ麻雀入門, October 12, 1985, Ikeda Shoten)- Story and art by Tsutomu Adachi *'Nyarome's Great Nuclear Power Research' (ニャロメの原子力大研究, October 15, 1985, Kosaido)- Story and art by Kunio Nagatani *'Nyarome's Great Star Wars Research' (ニャロメのスターウォーズ大研究, February 15, 1986, Kosaido)- Story and art by Kunio Nagatani *'Nyarome's Great Earthquake Research' (ニャロメの地震大研究, July 15, 1986, Kosaido)- Story and art by Kunio Nagatani *'Nyarome's Great Meteor Research' (ニャロメの異常気象大研究, January 15, 1987, Kosaido)- Story and art by Kunio Nagatani Reprints *Kadokawa Bunko reprints (1984-1985): "Mathematics", "Cosmology", "Biology", and "Sexual Education" were given new smaller-format editions by this company. *Shinkosha: Republished "Mathematics" in 1995, as well as in 2011. Although fans have requested for the reprint-specific publisher Fukkan to re-issue books of the series, the attempt to republish "Sexual Education Classroom" has met with failure due to "multiple" but unspecified issues likely stemming from Kunio Nagatani's involvement and possibility of content considered offensive in the modern era (as the book was written in 1983 and may contain outdated or discriminatory language and depictions, as well as the sensitive subject of sexually-transmitted diseases). Due to this, Fukkan instead opted to publish a special edition of "Let's La Gon". None of the books are currently available in eBook form, and were not included in the Fujio Akatsuka Complete Works DVD-ROM set (likely due to their separate status as Fujio Pro learning material). It remains uncertain if they will ever see digital form, due to the aforementioned rights complications. Adaptations "Nyarome's Fun Mathematics Classroom" was adapted into animation, in the form of three segments that ran on TBS' Hitachi Television City (日立テレビシティ) from August 11 to August 20, 1982. It has not been released in home video format, but can be viewed at the Broadcasting Library in Yokohama, Kanagawa Prefecture. Voice Cast * Narration- Iemasa Kayumi, Fujio Tokita * Nyarome- Ikkei Kojima * Bakabon, Ataro- Keiko Yamamoto * Bakabon's Papa- Masashi Amenomori * Bakabon's Mama- Eiko Masuyama * Hajime, The Alphabet- Kazuko Sugiyama * Batsugoro, Iyami, Pi- Ichiro Nagai * The Police Officer with the Connected Eyes- Isamu Tanonaka * Beramatcha- Yasuo Tanaka * Hatabō, Dekoppachi- Seiko Nakano * Ryunoshin- Kaneto Shiozawa * Boss Kokoro, Euclid- Joji Yanami * Thief, Leonhard Euler- Hiroshi Otake * Detective, Henchman - Koji Yada * René Descartes- Kohei Miyauchi * Carl Friedrich Gauss- Keiichi Noda External Links *Nyarome's Laboratory, Fujio Akatsuka Preservation Society blog (Japanese) *Broadcasting Library entry on special (Japanese) Category:Manga Series